ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Path of the Wind
Kiva and Reia re-enter the mountains and feel the cold breeze around them. Kiva suddenly sees Reia using the wind to float for a short time. Kiva: Wow.. - Reia lands in the snow as the next lesson begins. Reia: You may have learned the basic spells for your Keyblade, but nothing compares to the new spell- Aero. The stronger the wind around you has gotten, the more powerful your spell has become. Try using a defense position as I use wind against you. Kiva: Okay, Reia. - Using her spirit energy, Reia used the cold wind and blow it towards Kiva, but Kiva blocked the semi-strong current and her Keyblade glowed for a short second. Reia: Good. Now, for your final task. Instead of fighting against it, use it to your advantage. Form a shield using Aero. - Kiva nodded, cast the new wind spell and the spell forms a shield around her. Reia: Keep one thing in mind. The wind currents, on your new spell, lasts only for a period of time, depending on how strong the wind is around you. Kiva: Alright, I understand. Reia: You know, visiting Jurassic Park will put everything we know to the test and pushes us to our limits. The mission will not be easy to deal with. I just...want you to be certain with yourself. Kiva: Of course. - Back in the starship, Kiva and Reia opened their eyes and saw Genis and Raine waiting for them. Reia: Genis? Good timing. The lesson is finished. Genis: Yeah, that's great. Raine: We suddenly have a transmission from Scrooge McDuck and he wishes to speak with us. Reia: Scrooge... (What's that geezer up to this time??) Kiva: Okay, we'll take a look. - Kiva and Reia entered the bridge and finds Ratchet and Talwyn on arrival. The screen opens and finds Scrooge working on the camera set. Louie: Uncle Scrooge, is this thing on? Scrooge: Yes, yes. Rotate the com. That's better. Hiya, lads. Ratchet: Scrooge, up for another treasure hunt? Scrooge: Not this time, captain. Talwyn: Then I assume you heard of Jurassic Park near Costa Rica? Scrooge: Aye, and I was hoping if Ratchet and the entire team comes over for a tour with us? Ratchet: Normally, we would join you but-- Reia: Half of us are busy. Kiva: Well, I'm not busy. Reia: I know you're not. What I'm trying to say, McDuck, is one of our newest members is resting from the interrogation she laid out for several days straight. Scrooge: Oh.. Anyone else want to join? Reia: You're bluffing, McDuck. This might end up to be another of your hunting schemes! Scrooge: What!? Talwyn: Reia, calm down. Scrooge: Sure I may love money, but I have a responsibility for three boys. Reia: (No wonder I underestimated that duck the first time... He has a good heart after all..) Kiva: Anyway, any idea who'll be the tour guide? Scrooge: Ah, that will be Nathan Drake. Reia: Who's that? Scrooge: He's a freelance treasure hunter. Added a little bonus as a bodyguard. Reia: (Figures..) Ratchet: Alright, we'll plan about this. Stand by, Scrooge. - The screen puts on mute as they work on their current plan. Kiva: So, what's the plan? Ratchet: From the looks of it, we might have to look into two tasks. Most of us will help Scrooge with the tour, while Reia, Kiva and a separate group will find the link to Sonja and re-connect it. Kiva: Seems fair. Reia: Understood, captain. Kiva, if we are going to restore Sonja back to normal, we need a handful of people to help us. Choose carefully. Kiva: Okay, I'll choose... - Kiva looked around the bridge and still noticed that Laura won't be attending to the tour. Until, Laura arrived to the bridge just in time. Reia: Laura? Should you be sleeping? X-23: I rested long enough. Besides, I can't let Zack have all of the action. Reia: That's true. Ready for the decision, Kiva? Kiva: Yes, I'll choose Zack, X-23, Presea, Genis and Terra. Reia: Okay, I'll inform the captain about your decision. - A few minutes later... Ratchet: Okay, Scrooge. We'll come along with you. Scrooge: Alright then, laddies. We'll see you when you get to Costa Rica. - The screen turns off and Ratchet sees Reia and Kiva talking to each other. Ratchet: Have the group settled out? Reia: Yes, Kiva picked five members to assist-- - Suddenly, Reia has a major headache and causing her to get dizzy. The cause is this is Queen Maline herself. Ratchet: Reia! Are you alright? Reia: Y--Yeah. Just..need some water. Kiva: I don't know, you have a major headache causing you to get dizzy. Ratchet: Something weird is happening here. Reia: The perfume... Maybe that's the cause! Sasha: Are you sure? Ratchet: It makes perfect sense. Back in Duloc, Reia used the perfume to transform into two forms at once. That much power does come at a price. Reia: (Maline.. I know you're there..) Captain, I request to be in the medical chamber immediately. Ratchet: Granted. Kiva, find out what's going on with Reia. Kiva: Alright, Ratchet. - The two head back to the medical chamber as Reia sits on a bed. Reia: I don't understand.. The perfume should've called off. Kiva: Well, it must've reacted to your heart. Reia: (Could that be the source?) Kiva, we need to head back into my mind. Something just showed up and...it might be Zemo. Kiva: (Zemo... He is going to pay!) Reia: Let's go. - Reia and Kiva quickly headed back to the meditation chamber to begin their nest lesson. But, Kiva's quiet rage is nearly impossible to ignore. Category:Scenes